Juanita Almaraz
Juanita Almaraz is the 10-year-old younger sister of Bonita and a supporting character of the 2015 series. She is close friends with Sunetsugu and Kazu. Juanita is the human counterpart of Flutterzoom. Characteristics Personality Juanita is the perfect example of "looks-can-be-deceiving", she has wide, innocent pale blue eyes and soft black curly hair almost up to her shoulders, and is able to put on a sweet, deceptive and innocent expression making her seem like a good perfect little angel. But in reality Juanita is mischievous, rather talkative and bossy, and is known for making cunning schemes either for or against other people. She is also very impetuous at times and acts from anger without thinking. She often rules the roost over Kazu and Sunetsugu and bosses them, to which they do not even object and usually follow whatever she says; Kazu usually does this because he's naive, not confident of himself and scared, and Sunetsugu because he really doesn't care or mind listening to her orders. The three are nevertheless very good friends with each other, and often seen together throughout the series. Juanita is kindhearted and thoughtful beyond her mischievous nature, and she usually remains positive and well-meaning in times of crisis, especially if she is responsible. Juanita has a very strong character. Skills Musical skills Juanita is also known to have a high, powerful singing voice, though she does not really take pride in this and prefers to keep it a secret. She is first heard singing in the first season of the 2015 series, when she accidentally loudly murmurs out a tune, heard by Kazu and Sunetsugu. They both compliment her for it, but since Juanita does not have any real interest in singing and is a little shy to openly sing in front of people, she fends them off, turning slightly pink and saying that "it's really nothing". Relationship with Nobita Juanita appears to have formed a close bond with Nobita, who often kids around with her, and Juanita is seen lots of times sitting on Nobita's shoulders or his lap. Juanita's immediate source of comfort when she is sad is usually Nobita, who always had time for her. In Blazers Aboard!, Nobita rescues her from falling off the train when it catches fire. Relationship with Bonita Juanita is often disapproving of her older sister's shy and timid nature and tries to get her to assert herself more, also often getting annoyed with her. Despite this they rarely actually fight and Bonita is sometimes extremely protective of her younger sister, and Juanita doesn't stand anyone saying something against Bonita. Physical appearance Juanita has large, wide-set pale blue eyes, thin eyebrows and soft black curls reaching nearly up to her shoulder. She is somewhat muscularly built and has an olive-toned skin color very like Bonita's. Juanita is about average height for her age. She is usually wearing a plain white top, a light blue skirt and light blue UGGs. Appearances and depiction Juanita first debuted in the 2005 series, but she was merely a background character and only spoke one line throughout the entire series. Her sister Bonita was a supporting character however, like she still is now. Juanita's role was expanded to a much more major level in the 2015 series. She first met and became friends with Kazu and Sunetsugu in the 2015 series as well, though she had met the main four before in the 2005 series. Juanita also formed a close bond with Nobita in the 2015 series, and she often goes to him when she is feeling down or is bored. Nobita nearly always has time for her. Trivia *The Spanish name "Juanita" is usually pronounced "Huanita" with an H sound, since the Spanish J makes the H sound. In Juanita's case however, the J does not make the H sound and is simply pronounced "J", though whether this was intentional or a mistake in the creators' part is unknown. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans